Apertured items such as blister packs and the like are generally suspended in front of a display shelf on which other items for display are supported. The apertured items may be suspended one-behind-the-other from a common hook-like member, such as the well known J-hook. The J-hook, although widely used, can be somewhat disadvantageous since it projects considerably forward of the display shelf into an aisle travelled by shoppers. The projecting J-hook can thus cause injury or damage to the person or clothing of the shoppers.
An alternative to the J-hook is the clip-strip, such as described and illustrated in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 358,868, filed Mar. 17, 1982, and entitled "Support Hook And Assembly For Merchandising Display". The clip-strip is suspended from the forward edge of a display shelf and supports items for display one above the other. This arrangement greatly reduces the danger to passing shoppers. However, the clip-strip requires a separate structure in order to attach it to the display shelf, thereby increasing its costs. Moreover, the clip-strip employs a clamping action between two resiliently biased contacting surfaces to support the display items so that the display item must be made of rigid cardboard, or the like, in order to permit ease of insertion into the clamp arrangement. Thus, paper items such as sheets of promotional material, are not easily displayed from clip-strips and, moreover, removal and insertion of even the rigid cardboard blister packs from the clamp members is less than ideal. On the other hand, an apertured blister pack is easily inserted on a hook-like member.